


The Greatest Treasure

by Lydiadarknessdeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, I'm Sorry, I’ve never really done an AU before so let’s see how this goes, but not really the same, inspired by The Seaest Escape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiadarknessdeetz/pseuds/Lydiadarknessdeetz
Summary: Lydia Deetz decides to stow away on a ship to escape her fiancée.  But what happens when the ship is attacked, and the infamous ghost captain takes an interest to her?
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. Stow Away

**Author's Note:**

> Ok before we start I just want to sincerely apologize for not updating my other stories. I had all my notes and ideas on my phone but I had to back it up and for some reason nothing saved properly and to be honest I really don’t want to try and remember everything right now lol. So I’m starting with my next idea which was supposed to be written after demonic desire but whatever it’s happening now lol. I really liked The Seaest Escape because the pirate AU was so cool. So I’ll be taking a few ideas from that but the story isn’t the same really. If you haven’t read The Seaest Escape go read it because it is amazing and it’s almost definitely going to be superior to my story lol.

She couldn’t let this happen. She wasn’t letting this happen. Her father a very influential man had arranged a marriage for her. She was only 16 though that wasn’t uncommon she still did not like it. She knew the man she was to be wed to, he was a high ranking officer in the Navy. He was harsh, and already she hated how he was. She was a noble but she was not like most noble girls, Lydia was a free spirit she wanted to learn, to explore. She was like her mother in that way. But just like her mother her free energetic spirit died a few months ago. In the months since her mother’s passing Lydia fell into complete and utter despair. Her mother made everything lively and enjoyable. She was the one who told her father to let Lydia marry who she loved, not some high class man who only had one thing on his mind when it came to a woman. Charles had agreed and smiled saying “you’re right Emily, Lydie needs someone special and no arranged marriage can provide that.” Now, her father had arranged the marriage only two weeks after her mother’s death. He couldn’t look at his daughter, she looked too much like Emily and he needed to get her out of the house to truly suppress the memory of his departed wife. The man Lydia was to be married to, Felix Livingston was a rich man. He, like most men had been very taken by Lydia when Charles had presented her to the public. Felix had said once she was his wife she would not be seen by others. Charles had liked this, he liked keeping his daughter hidden away. Staying blind to the world kept her wondering spirit where she belonged.  
Lydia had been to Felix’s grand home many times. He showed her everything, while making comments about how he wanted her to take care of the place or, which rooms should be made into sleep chambers for their children. These words disgusted her. She didn’t want to be trapped in this place, and she definitely didn’t want to have children with this man. But what could she do? This is what her father wanted and she knew a daughter should always obey a father’s wishes.  
Lydia had to listen to the head maid Delia talk about how lucky she was, and how amazing her life would be. Delia had been with her family for years and when Lydia was old enough she understood that the maid’s relationship with her father wasn’t what it seemed. But she never told her mother, she couldn’t bring herself to break the woman’s heart. She knew Delia would be the lady of the house soon enough. Once Lydia was gone her father wouldn’t hide things anymore. She’d be out of his life so he had nobody to hide from. Little did he know Lydia was not marrying Felix. Her fiancée had told her dramatically how he had to leave on a job for the navy and he would think about her until he returned and the wedding would take place. Lydia had planned on killing herself ever since her mother’s death and this was the perfect opportunity.  
That night Felix stopped by to say goodbye to Lydia, she hardly listened to him and only snapped to attention when he pulled her in for a small kiss. She was disgusted by his lips on hers but knew better then to fight him. She played her role of emotional fiancée until he left and she retreated to her room. She gathered the things she wanted and snuck out to the docks. Getting on the Navy ship was surprisingly easy. Once she was on she found a place to hide and stayed there. Little did she know this journey wouldn’t be what she thought. 

Lawrence Shoggoth was the most feared pirate known to man. Well he was, until his ship was sunk by the Navy. However Lawrence had managed to discover many things in life and even after his death he continued to haunt the seas. Some didn’t believe he was out there but others knew better, they feared the seas, feared that the unstoppable ghost would find him. The ghost pirate and his crew spent their time sinking navy ships as revenge for their deaths. However Lawrence who was more commonly known as Beetlejuice wanted to be alive again. However he did love his powers so maybe not exactly alive. He trusted his crew and they were his family for the most part but he felt alone. He hadn’t seen a living soul in a very long time, he wanted to be truly free not stuck haunting the seas. He took his frustration out on the navy soldiers he killed. However he felt something was different when he saw a ship sailing peacefully on the dark waters. While this wasn’t an uncommon sight Beetlejuice just felt something was different about this ship. He grinned to himself as they came closer ready for the attack.


	2. Attack

It had been days since the ship departed and Lydia had been waiting for her chances to jump overboard. However the deck was never empty of people and she had no opportunity. However she was found the morning of her 7th day on the ship. Felix had found her. “Lydia what are you doing here?” He looked angry and Lydia tried quickly to come up with a lie. “I was scared I’d never see you again, I didn’t want to be apart from you” the words disgusted her as she said them but she couldn’t tell him the truth. “Oh darling” Felix smirked as he knelt down beside where she was hiding and took her chin with two fingers. “I know it’s hard but you can’t be here, you know you’re going to have to be punished for this right?” He smiled and spoke as if this was a pleasant conversation not a threat. She felt a rush of fear but tried hard to hide it and she nodded. “Good girl” Felix purred as he picked her up. “We need to take you to the captain” he said as he took her to the upper deck.   
The captain wasn’t happy, he banished her to the grand cabin where Felix watched over her. Once they were alone the punishment began. It started with a slap to her face before he pinned her to the wall. She whimpered but did not struggle, she wouldn’t cry out and make things worse. Luckily Felix only just started with his torture when shouts were heard from outside the grand cabin. Felix grabbed his gun and shushed Lydia not sure if he should step outside the cabin. Before he had a chance to make a decision the door was flung open and an unknown man walked in. He definitely wasn’t a soldier, Lydia had realized what was happening. The ship was under attack, under attack by pirates. The man smirked as he pointed his gun at Felix who pointed his gun back. There was a long moment of silence before the man yelled. “Captain! You might want to see this!” A man with shocking green hair, and very pale skin came into the cabin as if he owned the place. He studied the room and he licked his lips at the sight of Lydia. “Well, well, look what we have here. I think we found the most valuable prize” he said to his crew member. The unknown captain walked over to Lydia, she tried to back up but he moved faster and was beside her in an instant. “Deal with this useless soldier mate” he said as he grabbed Lydia’s arm. “This little lady is mine.”


End file.
